BBRAE Fluff Drabbles
by diaryofhannah
Summary: These are just some cute and fluffy BBRAE drabbles that any BBRAE shipper should love! There might also be some other stuff but it's mostly BBRAE. :) pleaser read and review! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR THE COVER PICTURE.
1. Cloak-Less

**A/N holy crud munchers I'm so excited! I've been obsessed with BBRAE ever since I started watching Teen Titans. I recently watched the entire series and I flipping loved it. And I immediately got inspired to make a BBRAE fluff drabbles story! I really hope you guys like this! This is my very first ever one that I made a few days ago! Also I'd like to explain real quick that I really DO write and make fanfiction often enough I'm honestly just to lazy to type and post them! Hahaha I'm so sorry! But I have been working hard lately I promise! I'll try to keep this one weekly! Please review!**

**(IF YOU LIKED THIS PLEASE TELL ME IN A PM OR REVIEW AND ILL FOR SURE MAKE MORE! COMMENT BBRAE FOREVER IF YOU ACTUALLY BOTHERED TO READ THIS CRUD!) **

**HANNAH2 **

**mew :3**

* * *

Cloakless

Raven was walking from the kitchen back into her room to meditate and read.

BeastBoy peeked out of the kitchen at her and smirked.

He followed her and before she went into her room BeastBoy grabbed the hood of her cloak and pulled it off before she realized it, turning her around and tossing it behind him.

"BeastBoy give me back my cloak!" Raven demanded, attempting to reach for it.

"Wait one second!" BeastBoy said, holding her shoulders so she would be still. "I haven't seen that pretty face of yours in a while..."

Raven was completely still. She widened her eyes and was too shocked to even make a smart or sarcastic remark. "Uh..." She couldn't think of anything to say!

BeastBoy looked into her eyes and smiled. Wow. He wasn't joking. He actually meant it. Raven blushed. She never noticed how much his eyes sparkled like this before...and since when was he taller than her?! Honestly he was...pretty...adorable.

Before even thinking about it, Raven smirked back at him, kissed his cheek, grabbed her cloak and walked backwards into her room, still looking at him. BeastBoy's face was pink and so was Raven's. She winked at him before closing the door to her room.


	2. Holding Hands

**A/N I'm so excited that people liked this and I got over 100 views on it in 1 day which also made me so excited! Also thank you so much for the people who reviewed and also for the tips on how to make the chapters better! So this one is really short so I'll be posting another one right after I post this one. :D hope you guys enjoy!**

**-HANNAH2**

**-mew :3**

* * *

It was the late afternoon. The Titans all sat on the couch together watching TV.

Facing the TV sat Raven on the far left, then Beast Boy, then Cyborg, Then Robin and Starfire. Raven was reading a Stephen King novel while the rest of the Titans were watching cartoons.

After about 20 minutes of this, Beast Boy finally got up the courage and inched his hand closer to Raven's free hand, which was sitting on her leg. But Raven was already ahead of him and she grabbed it the rest of the way, putting their connected hands in the middle of them where no one else could see.

Raven smiled. Beast Boy smirked too, squeezing her hand. Raven squeezed back.


	3. Cuddles

**A/N hope you enjoy! **

**-HANNAH2**

**-mew :3**

* * *

**Cuddles**

Raven was sitting on the couch, reading as always. The other Titans were outside, throwing a frisbee and enjoying the nice sunny day.

Suddenly Raven heard the elevator door open.

"Man I'm tired!" Beast Boy said, stretching as he walked into the Main Room. He shape-shifted into a cat and leapt onto the couch, curling up into Raven's lap. She smiled a little bit and stroked the cat formed Beast Boy's back. He actually purred and fell asleep.

After around 10 minutes, he changed back into his normal self in his sleep and was laying on his back in Raven's lap. Raven blushed and brushed her fingers over the top of his head, putting down her book. Beast Boy took her hand and put it on his own chest, stacking his own hands on her's.

Raven could feel his heartbeat. It was quick, and his hands were warm.

"See? It goes faster when I'm with you." he said, opening his eyes and smiling up at her. Both of their faces turned pink. Beast Boy put one of his hands on Raven's cheek. Raven put her free hand over it. Raven closed her eyes and smiled.

The elevator door opened again and out came the other Titans. Beast Boy and Raven immediately snapped back to reality, adjusting themselves so that they looked normal, Raven reading her book and Beast Boy stood up and stretched again.

"I'm starving!" Cyborg said as they all headed to the kitchen.

" I too have the hunger!" Starfire said, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Do hamburgers sound good?" Robin asked

"AND veggie burgers!" Beast Boy said.

Once they others were in the kitchen already, Raven and Beast Boy hesitated behind them. Before the two of them entered, Beast Boy grabbed raven's shoulders and whispered in her ear "It's our secret." and caught up with everyone else.


	4. First Kiss

A/N. No excuses just being lazy. Sorry :3 hope you enjoy though!

-hannah2 mew :3

J

**First Kiss - a BBRAE Drabble **

It was around 11:30 in the Titan Tower. Everyone else was sleeping except for Beast Boy, who was playing video games and eating a sandwich, and Raven who was on the roof meditating.

"Yes! I've finally completed level 236!" BeastBoy whisper cheered to himself, turning off the game and finishing the rest of his sandwich. He stood up off the couch and stretched. "Wow it got late fast." he muttered to himself. The green changeling muttered, looking around the room. 'Where did Raven go?" he thought to himself. 'Probably her room.' He answered himself, walking out of the Main OPS Room to her room. He approached Raven's door and knocked lightly. No answer. Hesitantly, he turned into an ant and crawled under the space between the door and the ground. Looking around her room, he noticed that she wasn't there. He crawled out and turned back to his human form, walking to the elevator to go to the roof.

He exited the elevator and walked onto the cold floors of the roof. There was Raven, floating peacefully in midair as she meditated, muttering "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" over and over. He stared at her for a while.

"wow she looks really pretty with the light hittin her face like that.." He muttered to himself unintentionally.

"I heard that." Raven said, opening one eye and looking at him from behind her.

He blushed furiously. "Uhh heheh." He said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry..."

"It's fine I was about to go to bed." she said. Beast Boy walked over to her and sat by her. She sat down and they looked at the moon above.

"sooooo.." Beast Boy said. "How are you doing?"

"Umm okay I guess.." Raven said. She looked at him with a concerned look. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy replied.

"You're acting different. Something's up." she said simply. "You don't usually take time out of your day to...hang out with me..is what I'm trying to say."

Beast Boy blushed. "Just..spending time with my friend."

"Hm. Okay then. " she looked at the stars again.

"Raven...?"

"Yes?"

The green changeling took a secret deep breath. "Have you...had your first kiss yet?"

Raven blushed. And I mean REALLY blushed. Her whole face was red up to her hairline and her ears. "No..Why do you ask?"

"Are you flipping kidding me?!" Beast Boy said suddenly, standing up quickly.

"What?" Raven said, standing up to face him.

"That's like the biggest hint I could have given you!" He said. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Beast Boy-" he interrupted her, putting a hand on the back of her neck and pressing his lips against hers. They both blushed even more. Raven closed her eyes and put her hands on his shoulders.

He held her there for about 10 seconds then ended the kiss, looking into her eyes and smirking.

"uh.." Raven said nervously, Beast Boy's arms still wrapped around her. He let go and looked down at his feet nervously. "I'm just gonna..." he pointed his thumb towards the exit.

Raven nodded awkwardly.

"...g'night" Beast Boy said finally.

"Good night...Garfield..."

Garfield smiled, and left.

* * *

I hope you guys think it was okay! Sorry for my temporary disappearance I got caught up in a couple of things...

-HANNAH2

-mew :3


End file.
